1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bulk material belt conveyor systems. More specifically, this invention pertains to a return roller support assembly that is configured and adapted to allow return rollers to be serviced and removed while a conveyor belt is in operation.
2. General Background Technology
A bulk material belt conveyor comprises a belt that extends in a continuous loop. The upper portion of the continuous loop can be referred to as a transfer run and the lower portion of the continuous loop can be referred to as the return run. On the return run, the belt of a conveyor system is often supported from beneath by return rollers, which are typically idler rollers that roll with the belt. Like all moving components, return rollers occasionally need servicing or replacement. For example, servicing or replacement may be performed when the return rollers no longer rotate with ease, when their bearings get too loose, or when bulk material becomes caked on the rollers. In general, service and replacement of return rollers requires the conveyor belt to be shutdown to allow service personnel reach under the conveyor belt, which the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) forbids while a conveyor belt is in operation. Logically, shutting down a conveyor belt system for any purpose decreases the efficiency of the system.
Another drawback associated with servicing return rollers is that the rollers are often fairly heavy and require more than one person to be removed. On conventional structures the return rollers are often mounted below the cat walk and there is almost never access to the far side. This makes service difficult and requires workers to climb in the conveyor structure and use safety harnesses to protect against fatal falls. Alternatively, boom trucks can be used to provide service personnel with access to the service rollers. Nonetheless, return rollers are heavy and bulky and therefore typically require two people to handle.